Gods Kings and Swans
by EriePooh
Summary: One became two, two became three, and three became one. Together they are a force to be reckoned with. Together they have a love that knows no bounds, and anyone is a fool for trying. Adopted from Mina L. Tepes. SM owns all
1. Prologue

Prologue

Caius (Year 1921)

The paintbrush within my hand works at the chaotic speed of Marcus and Athendora's violin and piano rendition of Mozart's Requiem in D minor within the music room a floor below me.

I stand in my own personal solar in my painting-breeches barefoot and bare chested. Burgandy, both dry and moist stains almost every surface of my body as I paint- my hand and soul the master. My eyes are unseeing, my mind unfocused. This is the fortieth of the night, the fortieth painting of the two individuals who are absolute strangers to me.

Who are they? Who are these two individuals who haunt my subconscious?

My cold lifeless heart clenches in longing at the sight of their faces. Their eyes hold searing love as they gaze back at me, their arms promise warmth and comfort and their bodies beckon me to share unrestrained carnal pleasures with them. Still, who are they?

I dip my brush in the silver chalice which warms the warm burgundy liquid and swipe it against the canvas- the final stroke. I take a step back and marvel at the sight of the two of them. Both partially covered in sheets, naked otherwise, the male's chin length curled hair haphazardly covering his face and one eye. The female's long tousled hair swept over her left shoulder, her exposed bosom causes a stirring within my breeches leading me to hiss in both desire and frustration. Both of them are holding a hand out towards me.

If only my wife inspired such desire and comfort within me.

Angered that these two beauties are probably just figments of my wanton imagination I growl in anger at the disheartening thought that I will never have them.

At my growl I hear a gasp of fear followed by a whimper coming from a corner within my solar. I look to the left and see a young human woman trying to make herself appear as small as possible within the candlelit room, hoping I will not see her, or I will just forget her. Fool.

I take my paintbrush out of my chalice and set it on the small dark wood table next to my canvas and drink the rest of the contents before placing that down too.

I step over the sources of my paint whom are now nothing more than purple tinged corpses and smirk in excitement at the fear radiating off the human and the release her warm flesh will grant me.

If I cannot have my beautiful bloodied angels, then I suppose I will have to make due with my wife and blood bags such as the lovely bambina cowering before me


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have been working hard to do Mina L. Tepes proud with the first chapter. I will be continuing this story along with my other two stories, I hope you all like what we have come up with. The prologue was Mina L. Tepes original writing, from here on is mine, with some tips from herself. I hope you like it!**

"Master, it's time." Jane says from the doorway of my personal studio. I sigh deeply looking at the newest portrait in front of me. The two of them are embracing me. All of us looking happy, in love, cared for, content. Feelings that have long been forgotten from my human life. Since becoming the monster that I am the only good I feel is when I see massacre and despair where I go.

"Thank you Jane. You may go." I say darkly. She turns and leaves knowing she is not to step foot in here, no one is. This is my domain, my place. If anyone knew of these they would see hope, I have none. With one last glance at my latest masterpiece I exit, closing the large oak wood door and locking it behind me. I make my way down the long darkened hallway. The wall sconces are aflame casting an ominous look.

"Thank you for finally joining us Brother." Aro says peeved as I enter the throne room and take my seat. I glare in his direction shutting him up immediately. He casts a glance around the room and begins talking about what brings us here.

"Down to business then, we have a lot to cover. Marcus, you are leaving tomorrow correct?" Aro says seriously.

"Indeed brother. I am not sure of when my return shall be."

"Alright, now Jane, bring in the prisoner." Aro says with a child like gleam. In walks in a vampire, shaking her hips as she walks, trying to be sultry and seduce us all.

"This is Amelia, she was found just before making an immortal baby."Jane says sternly.

"Amelia, that is a deadly offence, you are aware of that correct?" Marcus asks.

"Yes sir." She purrs.

"Stop with the act. She is sentenced to death." I say wanting to get this show on the road.

"Wait please, I was just turned, the baby is my son." She begs

"Silence!" I demand. She immediately looks to me with frightened eyes. I smile grimly at her and nod towards Jane who rips the womans head off and throws it in the fire place.

"Take care of the rest." Aro says with his usual joy.

"What are we going to do about the Southern USA?" Marcus says, switching the subject.

"It's simple, we go, we kill, we come home." I say as if it's an obvious choice, hoping we don't have to have a long drawn out argument in which I will win anyhow.

"And where do we start Caius? How do we go about it?" Marcus says, always having to be the downer on all my plans.

"We start in New Mexico, that is where there are the least amount of people. We move down through there and end up at the Houston encampment. I have spies who have been down in there and know what is going on. I am prepared." I snarl at their audacity, how dare they question my capabilities?!

"Calm yourself brother. We believe you can do this, but it is not an easy decision. I for one think these wars will just end on their own if we give it time." Aro says.

"Yes, because when the US is taken over completely by vampires and there are no humans left for them to eat, the world will be a better place. We have laws for a reason, these wars risk exposing us."

"Oh Caius, could you imagine all the bloodshed and carnage?" Aro says with a gleam in his eyes. The sick bastard has always had a sadistic liking for such things. I roll my eyes and look around the opulent throne room trying to think of a way to put this into words that he will understand without getting off track.

"No more United States Aro. No more food there. Nothing. Do you realize what would happen? We are supposed to protect ourselves, our race, and unfortunately the humans. I am going and cleaning up this mess in the South whether you two like it or not." I snap, growing more impatient with my brothers as this meeting goes on.

"Dear Caius, I will support whatever it is you choose, we have faithfully put you in control of such things. I have other obligations to my friends in Paris and will be leaving in the next night so good luck brother." Marcus says faithfully. He has always had faith in what I do and how I do it. It's Aro, the infuriating vampire that gets to me.

"Thank you Marcus. I appreciate your faith in me." I nod my head before turning my attention to Aro who at the moment is deep thought.

"How long will this take?" He asks looking off in the distance at the ornate door in front of us.

"A month or two maximum. It depends how many mini bases we find on the way. I plan to leave a small troop after we annihilate the bigger covens to clean up the rest of the mess and also bring any promising talent back with us to decide if it is worthy to train to be a guard. Unless I get bored, then we'll see what happens." I chuckle darkly.

"You are a sick bastard Caius." Marcus says with a smile on his face.

"Well brother, they don't call me the Scourge King for no reason." I chuckle. " I will leave in the morning for the States, Aro you stay here and look over things, I know how you hate war grounds."

"And I know how you love them. I cannot wait to see the mess made in your mind when you return." Aro says with an evil smirk

~GK&S~

"Alec, you incapacitate all the guards, everyone else, we will attack. Freddrick, Phil, Derrek, and Sylvia, you kill the guards and then follow us. Jane, you start the fire. Let's make this quick and painful. I want to be home for dinner." I say looking down the hill we were on at the small encampment of Newborns. We were currently in Albuquerque New Mexico, we are just starting the first clean up battle. My spies have informed me of the fact that this should be the only big one here in New Mexico, the rest will be little ones along the way to Houston Texas where a woman named Maria and who they assume is her pussy of a mate Jasper run the biggest encampment.

"Yes sir!" My troops respond promptly. We make our way down the hill. Alec uses his gift of sensory paralysis to detain the guards surrounding the weak walls of the camp.

"Oh this will be too easy!" I say to myself before running down the rest of the way and breaking through the walls. Once inside I scope around. There are twelve tents scattered around, all of them big enough to hold fifty people at once. You can hear the moaning of the ones in transition, the screams of the people being devoured, the hiss of the newborn scum as they get their meal ripped out of their hands before their heads are ripped off.

My team works expertly, decapitating the thrashing newborns. I inhale deeply and smell the burning flesh of our enemies fill my nose. I sigh contently. This is home, the battle field. My whole life fighting is the only thing that feels right. I have fought to prove myself, to protect myself.

I make my way to the man standing at the back of the camp, he is hiding poorly. He stands in awe as we wipe out all of scum around him, you could barely even call this sad group of newborns a troop. "Hiding while I kill your team?" I laugh as I get closer. I can tell this one is the leader with his cleaner clothes. I can tell he's scared but he holds his composure well. "I can tell you are so loyal to your men aren't you? I mean I would totally be running when we are in trouble too. It's a test of their strength right?" I taunt as I stalk closer. I can smell the burning smell of a vampire's flesh and venom even more now.

"Who are you?" He asks with a shaky voice looking from me to over my shoulder where I know my team has all but massacred the newborns and will soon devour their dinner. I turn to see the mess behind me. The look of the thoroughly destroyed camp, there are a group of humans sitting in fear, shaking and screaming as the vampires tear each other apart. Felix, my second in command stalks towards a human making a run for it. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her carelessly back into the pile of the rest of the humans.

"Well my friend. I am King Caius Volturi." I say as I turn back and watch as he falls to his knees.

"Please forgive me my King, please spare me!" He begs. I laugh, I laugh harder than I have in years. You know, the creepy sadistic kind that make you feel sooo good? If he was human he would have defecated in his pants.

"You senseless chit! You think I would spare you? I was going to off you quickly because I have no patience for your cowardly act, you are begging for your life rather than going down fighting for your men. I would die a hundred times for my men. That is how a leader should be. So no, I will not spare you. I will kill you and I will torture you." I say as I rip off his arms and grab him by the hair. I drag him towards where my team is currently finishing up. I throw his severed arms into the fire and walk to Felix my second in command.

"How many did we lose?" I say in all seriousness.

"Just two, Justin and Samantha. They were too new to go in now." Felix says. I nod in agreement, we were short men however so we took everyone we could knowing some may not last. "That the leader?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Yup, the coward begged for his life so I am giving it to him, for single battle I will throw another piece into the fire until the end when I toss his sad little head in and he will finally be out of his misery."

"Damn Master, that's brilliant. We should do that to all the leaders!" He says with a similar gleam in his eyes to one Aro would make.

"Only the ones that severely piss me off. Did we get them all?"

"All but one, he took off towards Texas, we'll get him along the way. There's only so many places for a rabid newborn to hide in a dessert." He chuckles. I nod in agreement before running to the pile of humans and feasting.

"Everyone, tonight we feast, once sunrise hits we move on." I announce loudly.

~GK&S~

It has taken us a week to make it across New Mexico and cross the Texas border. Along the way we have infiltrated and destroyed seven encampments. The only prisoner we collected was the leader of the first camp.

I have collected a few men and women from the other encampments who we believed would benefit the guard, we have gained more than we have lost. Everyone seems to be faring well enough, being on the battlefront is rough on anyone, even us vampires.

"Where are we heading next master?" Felix asks

"There is another small camp in El Paso, we'll hit there next. Any sign of our runaways yet?"

"Not yet, though it's been said from some of the newbies he passed through them looking for Jasper's camp, how he got through without being killed is what confuses me."

"It is a strange thing, lots of luck I suppose, he did manage to escape us once." I say looking at the map of Texas laid out in front of me. Felix takes his leave from my tent quickly as I get absorbed in strategy. We shouldn't be at this much longer. I long for our arrival in Houston. I have heard stories of who they call the God of War. A man so powerful he rivals me in battle.

~GK&S~

"Jasper Sir, this scum was trying to breach, says he has important information from New Mexico." Patrick, one of the gate guards says from the entrance of my tent.

"Leave him." I say still facing away. "What do you want?" I say sharply.

"Major Whitlock, the Volturi have taken over our base in New Mexico, they are planning sneak attacks and ending the battles as soon as they can." The scum says shakily.

"And why should I believe you?" I say getting a feel for his emotions. Being an empath it is easy to feel deceit coming off of a person. It's rolls off in waves.

"Why would I risk coming here?" He says still shakily. I can feel fear, disgust, and determination coming from him but nothing indicating I shouldn't trust him.

"I can tell you are telling me the truth, now what do you want out of it?" I ask, no information comes for free.

"I want a place here, you are the strongest army left and the only ones who will win this war. They know I got away, I was seen. I want protection and to survive." He says, feeling slightly less fearful.

"Deal, get him out of my face." I bark. I turn back to the map in front of me before proceeding to Maria's tent.

"Mistress, I have just received word of the Volturi's apparent attack on all the war camps." I say entering her tent slowly. She was never a fan of abruptness.

"What do you mean Jasper?" She snaps. Currently she is punishing a new recruit for attempting to steal her food. "And what did I tell you about coming into my tent without proper invitation?!" She screeches.

"Not to unless it was an emergency. This is an emergency." I say lamely. I really hate that woman. She is a bitch in its pure form. The very incarnation of the Devil themself.

"From what you just said, the Volturi are ridding us of our enemies and we now know about it, so now we can be preparred to defeat them. That sounds like a blessing not a curse. So get your useless ass out there and train my army then come back here in two hours. I think you would be of better use here with me." She says before returning to slowly peeling the skin off the face of her hostage. I roll my eyes and cringe inwardly as I gather the troops.

We are stationed currently in Houston, we had been in El Paso but we beat out the rest of the larger groups and took over the land here. Now we are the army to beat. I have absorbed all of our enemies men as well as created my own. Well I am not aloud to create, Maria and her sisters bring me my men, I am to train and punish as I see fit. I am her most trusted and most hated man.

"Attention!" I roar. All of the vampires of my army stop what they are doing and line up. Except for the new recruits who are currently feeding themselves. "LINE UP YOU IMBECILES!" I scream to them sending feelings of despair and fear. Soon enough everyone is gathered around. Peter, my second in command is standing at my side.

"The Volturi are on their way to wipe us out, however we have an advantage against them. We know their plans, they don't know we know. So we are going to train our asses off and win this battle. This battle is the one that gives us the win over the whole South." I announce.

"Major Whitlock is right, this is the most important battle of the whole war, do not disappoint me!" Maria yells as she stands next to me standing seductively as usual. "Now Jasper, get started later, for now, I am dripping for you." She says in front of the men before pulling me into her tent.

"Get on the bed." She snaps. I obey immediately and groan in pleasure as she lowers down on top of me. "I love the feel of your big cock stretching me Jasper." She moans as she begins riding me. We have done this so many times and I hate every minute of it. She finishes quickly before climbing off of me and sending me on the way.

Over the next month we watch closely waiting for the leader of the Volturi and his army to arrive. Maria has had me training our Newborns to the ground. Each night they eat well before starting again immediately. Maria has had this plan to have some fresh stock ready at the battle lines to wear them out and have our well trained army waiting farther back. I know it won't work but she doesn't seem to get that.

"Major, they are coming!" Today's look out announces.

"Alright everybody, get into position!" I announce. I shake hands with my brother and Captain Peter and hug his mate Charlotte. Hoping to see them on the other side.

"ATTACK!" I hear the Volturi leader yell. The battle has started.


End file.
